


Endered Friendship

by Xx_Mystique_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Caring phil watson, Dream is always cold, Enderman Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Phil basically raised dream, Philza cares for dream, Sapnap and Dream cuddle, Sapnap is warm, Technoblade is protective, Tommyinnit is big man, Water hurts Dream, cute moments, more tags to be added as the story is updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Mystique_xX/pseuds/Xx_Mystique_xX
Summary: Ranboo finds out he's not the only Half endermen hybrid.Dream finds out someone is left after searching for years.Follow all these idiots on a journey of a lifetime.
Relationships: No relationship - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 562





	1. Discovery

Ranboo was walking through the woods trying the get away from all of the L’manburg drama  
He was nearing a clearing that made his endermen side content with, it was almost familiar with him, he knew it was weird but he didn’t question it. He didn’t get a lot of places where he felt safe.  
When he got there he heard laughing, sounds of teleporting, and an endermans warble.  
He crouched behind a bush to get a view of what was going on. There was Dream, George and Sapnap all tackling each other and playing around. Then he saw it, Dream was teleporting around the, giving himself an extra edge. He wasn’t wearing his mask, Ranboo could see black markings on his face and limbs.  
Starting to freak out, He thought he was the only half endermen hybrid. Stumbling back he heard a twig crack.  
He fell backwards onto a pair of boots. Dream was behind him holding an axe to his neck with George pointing a bow at him, With Sapnap on Dream's side holding a sword. Dream still wasn't wearing his mask. Ranboo could see how his eyes were spotted with purple and were slitted like a cat's eye.  
“What are you doing here Ranboo?” Dream asked with a cold voice.  
“ I usually come here to get away from lmanburg and its drama, My endermen half likes it here.” Ranboo replied, trying to tilt his head up from the point of the blade.  
“ Enderman half?” George questioned  
“I thought you guys knew I am half endermen hybrid, I mean half of my skin is black…” Ranboo says, still trying to inch away from the blade.  
Dream makes direct eye contact that gives a shudder down ranboos back. He sheathed his axe then started to walk away. George and Sapnap don’t follow him, They stay back with their weapons still trained on him. He glanced nervously at them wondering they were gonna do. Like Dream they lower their weapons with a leary glance towards the direction dream went.  
Sapnap offered him a hand. He took the hand and stood up. Towering over them but still shrunk down.  
“Come on kid, We’ll give you the rundown of what just happened” Sapnap said  
They started walking towards the clearing with Ranboo following behind wondering if he should run.

Walking back to the clearing was a silent affair, George and Sapnap kept exchanging glances with each other and other times in the direction Dream walked to. 

“Well come on Ranboo come sit this might take a while” George says while trying to push Sapnap off his lap.  
Unable to contain himself anymore he blurts out “ Is Dream an enderman hybrid?”  
George and Sapnap exchange a look with each other.  
“I thought they all went to the end years ago, I’m still here because my mother was killed and I was put in an orphanage” Ranboo blurts out. He has finally found someone who knows what it feels like to always be scared from hunters always, And the terrifying feeling water gives him. ‘

“Ranboo calm down, He's not a half hybrid like you , Dream is a Full blooded endermen hybrid born in the end itself.” Geroge explained  
“ The hunters came through the end portal and killed everyone there, He managed to escape when the hunters were distracted with the ender dragon” Sapnap continued.

George looked at him with a comforting look. “Don’t worry Ranboo, I’m sure Dream will warm up to you soon enough. He just has to get over the fact he's not the only one.” 

“Dream has been on the run from hunters for years, They want his pearl. So he made this server, He made it a safe place for all hybrids and anyone who wanted to get away from their past.” Sapnap smiled at him. “I’m sure in the next few days he’s gonna be draped all over you too”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Dream continued to walk. He felt numb to even try running. He has been searching for years for anyone else who could have escaped.  
Tears ran down his face making his face glow and ethereal purple.

He continued to walk for the next 10 minutes silently until he made it back to the Clearing.  
He wanted to be near George and Sapnap right now. They have been his only comfort for the past 10 years. He tells them everything.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Ranboo sits quietly in the clearing thinking and also listening to Georges and Sapnaps conversation.  
“ Com’on George, You know he’s going to be back soon. He told us earlier it was gonna rain in the next few hours.” Sapnap said, trying to calm George down.  
“I know Sappitus Nappitus, I was there. It's not like him to take this long. We need to get him inside before it rains” George said, still pacing in the 3 block path he made.

“Why do you need to get Dream inside before it rains?” Ranboo questioned. He just wore a hat when it rained and that was enough to protect him from the rain, Sure he got a little wet but it wasn’t like it hurt him. It mostly overwhelmed him with an irrational fear of water due to his endermen side. “Rain doesn’t hurt me. I just wear a hat. And dream has his hood so he should be ok”  
George looked at Ranboo in shock.” The rain doesn’t hurt you?”  
Sapnap was now looking at ranboo with a bewildered look on his face.  
“No, Why would it?” Ranboo said, confused.  
“It must be because your only half” Sapnap explained “The rain hurts Dream, Or any water for that matter. It's like lava to him. He once fell into a puddle from a rain shower a day before and he was in pain for weeks and had burns all over where the water touched.”  
“ I didn’t know it could be that bad” Ranboo said  
“Well now you know” George said “ We better go find him, I can see storm clouds in the sky”  
__________________________________________________________________________

As Dream walked into the clearing he could see George pacing with Sapnap trying to get him to stop and Ranboo just sitting and watching. He froze when he saw Ranboo. He could see the resemblance to an endermen hybrid. It would make sense he is half of one.  
Walking up to Sapnap thinking of a way to explain himself when they Yelled “Dream”  
And tackled him to the ground with a group hug.  
Ranboo sat a few feet away watching the group hug commence.  
George pulled Dream to his feet, “How could you run away at a time like this dream, There's a storm coming.” He pulled Dream into a tight hug. “Don’t scare me like that again dork” 

“Sorry george, I just needed some time to myself to think” Dream said with tears glistening his eyes  
“Dude, it's okay just don’t scare us like that again” Sapnap said while pulling Dream and George into his arms.

Dream seemed to melt under the affection his friends gave him.  
“Ok, Ok enough sappy crap, We need to go home before the storm comes” Sapnap said while picking up ranboo from the ground and setting him on his feet. “ c'mon kid you're coming with us”  
Ranboo nodded and sapnap accepted that as an answer.

Dark Grey storm clouds were now above them with thunder that promised pain.


	2. Safety in numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream manages to get everyone to safety. While risking himself.... Uwu

Dream looked at the clouds with a hesitant gaze. He shakily walked over to Sapnap and George and grabbed their sleeves. “ Ranboo, grab Georges hand” Dream said “ We're not gonna make it to shelter before it rains, So i’ll teleport us”  
Ranboo looked at Dream in shock, That was to many people to teleport all at once. Even George looked a little hesitant. “Dream are you sure you can take all of us at once?” George questioned.  
“I’ll get tired faster doing it one at a time, Might as well do them all at once so someone can catch me when I pass out” Smirked Dream  
“Dream” George yelled but was cut off when he teleported them.

The masked man immediately collapsed when they arrived. Even still dizzy from the sudden teleportation Sapnap caught him before his head could hit the ground.   
Ranboo looked at Dream to see if he was ok, George was forcing an instant health down his throat but was having slight difficulties because Dream was barely conscious.

Soon the potion had been administered and Dream was on a bed sleeping on top of Sapnap, George was looking for some food to cook because Dream would probably be starving when he woke up.   
“Hey George?” Ranboo questioned, George looked up at him, “ Does Dream have a pearl like endermen do?”  
George looked at him for a second longer then looked back down “ He does, It's like a constantly freezing rock in the middle of his chest” George looked back at him, “He likes being in contact with someone because he can’t warm his own body, that's why he's on Sap right now.’  
Ranboo looked at him and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sapnap stroking Dreams hair and pulling a blanket over them. “And after teleporting us so far, it's really cold. If he uses his powers then the pearl gets colder for a few hours.” George explained.

George went to a chest and pulled out a comforter and put it on top of them, while whispering something to Sapnap, He walked back to the furnace after ruffling Dream’s hair with a fond smile on his face.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The storm was still going strong and Dream was still asleep and clinging to Sapnap like a koala bear.  
Ranboo was stuck in his mind, Did he have a pearl? Could he teleport? His thoughts were going miles a minute until he was startled out of them by the door slamming open.

Immediately he heard yelling “I told you tommy, IT WAS GOING TO RAIN!”   
“Shut Up, It's not my fault the weather is a bitch”  
Then it was quiet, Dream was there holding an axe to the intruders throat.  
“Whoa big man” Tommy said nervously  
“Tommy wtf” Dream sighed “ You came in here yelling, Be glad I didn’t attack first”  
“I wasn't yelling it was Wilbur..” Tommy explained, “I am a minor”  
“Tommy don’t blame this on me” Wilbur whined “Phils gonna get mad”

Ranboo kept watching, This was quite entertaining to watch.  
With a sigh Sapnap got out of bed and went over to Dream, Carefully removed the axe from his hand and carried him back to bed.  
“Dream you still need to sleep, You should be in bed for the next day or so” Sapnap said while tucking Dreams head into his shoulder “Now sleep”  
Tommy opened his mouth to start yelling but a glare from George stopped him in his tracks.

The door opened again and entered Technoblade and Phil.

“What did the gremlins do this time?” Phil asked while taking off his coat.  
“They woke up Dream after he overexerted himself” Sapnap whispered from the bed hugging Dream closer to him.

“ Would you like me to look at him, Sapnap?” Phil asked  
“If you wouldn’t mind, He’s colder than normal” The raven replied

Walking over to Dream and Sapnap, He slowly pulled Dream off the younger man and laid him on his back. The winged man placed a hand on his head and seemed to be studying his code. After a few minutes he pulled his hand away and placed it where his pearl is under his skin.

“He should be fine in a few days with some rest, Just make sure to keep him warmer than usual. Teleporting to get this cold will take a while to get back from.” Phil smiled at him  
After helping Sapnap get Dream back on him to warm him up he called over George to help keep Dream warm too.

“Techie, Can you go get some blankets for me?, There should be some in the cellar in some chests.” Phil asked, Technoblade looked at him and nodded and made his way to the cellar.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Tommy?” Ranboo questioned Tommy who was silently trying to sneak up on Wilbur.  
Wilburs head shot up and knocked Tommy’s legs out from underneath him.   
“That's what you get” Wilbur remarked  
“Why did you do that Ranboo!” said Tommy  
“I just had a question, that I would like to ask before I forget it” Said the former in a sheepish tone  
Tommy seemed to soften up at that and sat before Ranboo with that childish grin.  
“Did you know that Dream is a Full blooded enderman hybrid?” Ranboo asked quietly  
“Of course I did” Tommy puffed out his chest, “I’m a big man!”  
Wilbur smacked the back of Tommys head, “Don’t listen to him,” Wilbur said while trying to keep Tommy from tackling him. “Dream is like a brother to us, He’s been hanging around for longer then we’ve had the Gremlins” Wilbur Explained. “Phil knew at first sight what he was but still welcomed him in from the cold. Dream after a few years opened up to us and told us what he was. Not like it would matter to us. He was terrified that we would kick him out in the middle of winter. Phil said even if they wanted him gone they would never send him out in the cold where he was his weakest.”  
“ YEaH, Big man is still like my big brother.” Tommy said nodding.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Sapnap was concerned, Dream still wasn’t warming up. He usually absorbs the heat within a few hours.   
Phil kept trying to think of a reason why Dream wasn’t warming up. Then it hit him. In the end Hybrids cuddle each other to keep warm because there's no warmth around. Since Dream saw Ranboo, His instincts might be going haywire and need a way to calm down.  
He looked over to Sapnap and George while they were fussing over Dream. It truly was a heartwarming sight. They care so much for each other.

“Sapnap, George” Phil called over to them, “I think Dream needs to be near Ranboo right now”  
At the sound of his name the younger hybrid's head snapped up.  
“Why does he need to be near Ranboo, Phil” George questioned while pulling the covers more flush against Dream.  
“In the End, The Hybrids cuddle each other to preserve warmth. I think since Dream saw Ranboo his instincts might be telling him to get near Ranboo to get warm”

Sapnap and George looked at Dream, Then at Ranboo. “ Alright Ranboo get over here and cuddle Dream” Sap yelled across the house.  
Tommy started hysterically laughing with Wilbur chuckling, Techno came up from the cellar and hit both of them upside the head. “Would you like me to tell the others your weird instincts?” Technoblade questioned with a glare. Tommy and Wilbur both paled.   
Technoblade turned to Ranboo, “ It's ok, They won’t bother you anymore. Now go help Dream”

Ranboo got up and walked over to the Dream team. He looked at Sapnap and George, then towards Phil. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Sapnap and George crawled out of bed, and walked over to Ranboo. “ Just go lay on your back next to him, He will just drape himself over you” George said while walking past him  
“Told you he would be draped over you soon” Sapnap said giggling.

George, Sapnap and Phil walked over to where the rest of the group was. Ranboo Looked over to Dream who curled into himself shivering. Ranboo slowly crawled into bed next to him and laid on his back. It has been a long day and he could feel his eyelids closing. Without knowing he slowly drifted to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tommy was the one who noticed it first. He kept glancing over towards the pair on the bed. Phil gave him a questioning look then looked towards the bed. Dream was still curled into himself but Ranboo looked to be holding him close while they slept. Soon everyone was looking towards the sleeping pair. Phil walked over and placed a hand on Dreams forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. He was warm.

Sapnap and George noticed the lack of tension in his shoulders immediately, and seemed relieved themselves.  
Everyone decided to go to bed since it was late, and the rain hasn’t let up yet. Which could prove a problem for Dream in the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads. Feel free to leave a comment describing what you want to see, Already running out of steam....


	3. Chapter 3

It was warm, Too warm, He wanted to get up but he was tired. He could feel someone holding him tight to them. He felt safe, Like he did in the End before it was ruined, Eventually Dream sat up and escaped the grip sleep had on him.  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around. Ranboo was right next to him, Sapnap and George were curled up on the couch together, Technoblade sat in a chair in the corner facing the door, he looked asleep but you never know with him. Wilbur, Tommy and Phil were all in the bed across the room. Phil had wrapped his wings around Wilbur and Tommy holding them close, keeping them warm from the night's chill air.  
After looking around, he decided he wanted to be close to sapnap right now, He really wanted Bad. But Bad wasn’t around. Walking over to the couch, Techno’s eyes snapped open and drew his sword. After seeing it was him he seemed to deflate. Dream chuckled at him while Techno flipped him off. Climbing in between Sapnap and George, He leaned against Sapnap and fell back asleep.  
________________________________________________________________________

After watching Dream fall asleep against Sap, Figured someone should start getting food ready for everyone. Peeling and washing potatoes I left them on the furnace to start boiling. Phil woke up halfway through the chopping of the potatoes, Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and folding his wings back up across his back, He tucked the blanket tighter around the sleeping pair. Looking around with a confused expression, He gave me a stern look and said “Techie, Dream needs some meat to eat. He exerted himself a lot yesterday. Potatoes might be a good side but not a good meal.” Phil looked around for a few minutes, “What he really needs is some food from the end, He doesn’t really absorb food from the overworld.” Technoblade turned to look at the Dream team all curled up on the couch. Dreams hair didn’t have the same shine as it used to, and his cheeks looked a little sunken in. Turning to Phil “Isn’t there any food that resembles endered food?”   
Phil thought for a second, “Not really, Apples are the closest thing that resembled a chorus fruit but it might burn him.”  
“What if we dehydrated them?” Techno asked.  
Phil looked at him, then grabbed his axe and walked out of the door.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Sapnap, Get up” Dream looked at George who was trying to wake the raven haired man.  
George looked frustrated, Looking towards Techno “Can you help me wake him”   
“What's in it for me” Techno replied, looking bored, with faint amusement in his eyes.  
George screached. “Dream help me!”  
Dream had put his mask back on long before everyone woke up. George knew he had some non-verbal moments, whether it be resting his throat from speaking the harsh tongue of english or being too stressed out. So his mask was just staring at George. Not saying anything he just kept staring. He slowly placed a hand on Sapnaps knee and teleported Sapnap to God knows where. Dream was still just staring at George not saying anything. There was a scream outside then a large splash. Dream shifted his gaze to Technoblade who was staring out the window. Technoblade started chuckling and George looked at him and started roaring in laughter. There was a large bang as the door flew open and Sapnap walked in looking like a drowned cat, Dream lost it and started wheezing like a tea kettle. Sapnap was glaring at the three laughing men when Phil walked in carrying a sack.   
Phil was looking at Sapnap like he lost his mind then looked at Dream with a questioning look.   
“He wouldn’t wake up” is all Dream gave in explanation, Phil sighed then turned to Techno  
“George was trying to wake Sapnap and wasn’t succeeding, Get good nerd, so Dream teleported him above the lake” Techno said while still chuckling.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
It took a while but Sap finally dried with a few close calls of getting Dream wet.  
Dream was looking outside the window, You could almost sense the sorrow rolling off of him in waves. Phil was leaning on the door frame staring at him, Techno was behind him finishing up the dried apples.   
“Hey Dream?” Dream turned to look at him. “I made you some food that somewhat resembles what's in the end. You're losing weight again. You need to get that weight up before winter comes.”  
Dream pulled off his mask, Tears were streaming down his face. Rushing over Phil pulled Dream into his arms and started murmuring to help calm him down.  
Techno walked in and immediately turned on his heel to walk back into the kitchen again.  
Chuckling under his breath, he turned back to Dream. “Do you need something or someone?”  
“Bad” Dream rasped. “I need Bad”  
“Okay, Ok. Dream, Tech is going to go get him. Do you want Skeppy too” Philza asked?

Dream nodded into his chest, tears soaking through his shirt. Looking towards Techno, Techno gave him a nod and ran out the door towards the badlands mansion.

20 minutes later Techno still wasn’t back with the pair and Dream was in a comatose state. Phil kept rocking him back and forth trying to keep him calm. It felt like ages passed before Techno burst through the door with Bad and Skeppy on his tail. They quickly looked around the room before their eyes looked towards Dream. They ran over and pulled Dream into their arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear. This went on for 30 minutes before Bad turned to Phil.

“Phil. Winter is coming. His body is telling him to stay warm and begin to prepare to hibernate.”  
Phil looked shocked for a second. “He has never reacted this way… “  
“Maybe something triggered his instincts,” Bad pondered. Looking down towards his lap where Dream was sleeping pressing himself as close as he could get to him. Skeppy was behind Dream arms held tight against his chest. 

Dreams mask was pushed up against his face in an uncomfortable way. Skeppy looked at him and followed his eyeline. Skeppy pulled Dream towards his chest and Bad removed his mask exposing his face freckled with black scales. Dream mumbled in his sleep and turned his face into Skeppys shirt.

“Aww you muffin head, C’mon skeppy lets get him into bed and get him warm.  
Phil watched as they got him into bed and skeppy pulled him close again. He looked towards Bad and nodded his head towards the kitchen, Bad nodded and placed a kiss on Dreams forehead before following Phil towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Friday. I'm busy with transfering school right now so uploads might be behind.  
> Please comment ideas of what to add to the story. I'm already running out of steam....  
> Feel free to leave a Kudos!


End file.
